


Oh Doctor

by poeticmf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Heavy gore, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticmf/pseuds/poeticmf
Summary: He has always had more macabre interests, however, this one may just be too much. Then again he was never taught when to stop.
Relationships: Bee/The Doctor
Kudos: 4





	Oh Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely fucked and completely self serving do not read this. writing playlist below

The Doctor.

He was ever intrigued by the human form, ever since he was a young boy. The way veins would pulse and shift under the thin layer of skin guarding them. He would often find himself transfixed on the movement of muscles whenever he would be sent to the bench during primary school gym. It wasn't until he was older he finally understood what held his interest all these years, all the way through secondary school, all the way through his first, second, third, fourth medical degree.

Lust.

* * *

The doctor watched his specimen as it thrash on the floor of his experimentation room, his eyes never faltering or looking away from the animalistic form that lay spread in front of him. He leans forward in intrigue. A young woman, 5 foot tall, short ebony hair and deep caramel eyes, that is what had drawn him in at first, those eyes. He found himself wondering how they would look rolling around in his palm, a new test to conduct perhaps. The doctor has had many a specimen but never of such passion and fire.

* * *

Bee, as she was affectionately nicknamed, was drawn in by his stare, ever fixed on her. His gaze felt warm and she loved it. She found him sitting in a local cafe in the furthest corner, hunched over a small notebook, furiously scribbling and occasionally looking over at her, his small glasses slipping down his face and his shirt half unbuttoned, he looked dishevelled and hungry.

"Hi." She smiled into his ear causing him to throw himself around to face her.

"Hello," His eyes were far more intense than she had previously thought, faded green and brown swirling around pinprick pupils, "What can I help you with, ma'am." she flashed a sugary sweet smile however his intense expression never faltered. She made herself at home in the seat across from him, signalling for a waiter and ordering coffee for both of them. She was the perfect specimen, pale skin, indescribably soft hair, a sweet scent, soft muscles that glided beneath the flesh of her arms, thighs and face and those eyes. He cracked a smile.

* * *

One, two, three, four. The low thrum of a heavy boot hitting the floor filled the experimentation chamber and the specimen's tired eyes flew around the room, desperate for any visual purchase. However, before she could feel any peace a boot connected with her side, sending her flying across the room. She let out a howl that sounded more like a desperate animal than any human, but she never stilled her protests. The doctor sighed, then snapped his fingers.

Bee's thrashing body was hoisted up by the wrists, snapping them in the process. The doctor mused to himself under his breath, taking a deafening step forward.

"Table." He spoke. His voice was stern and commanding yet dripping with something much more sinister. A table flew out from the abyss, catching the small woman's body from her previous position, she was relieved for half a second before her limbs were tied down to her sides, once again putting agony on her tired bones. 

"Lights." He waved a hand, taking hold of a needle on a nearby table. The lights were blinding, even more so to eyes who hadn't seen light in days, maybe weeks, she didn't know anymore. She screeched at the top of her lungs, trying desperately to pry herself from the trap she had walked directly into, tears filling her eyes. However, she was cut off by the doctor's elbow crushing her oesophagus. Bee's eyes shot open, bloodshot and terrified and made contact with the eyes of her captor as he sunk a syringe deep into her neck, gently shushing her as he did so. The world twisted and fell around her like a beautiful tapestry falling being thrown from the walls of a castle. Bee's body now slack, The doctor began his work.

He reached his hand over to a table-side stand and took hold of an ornate knife that glistened under the fluorescent lights like a dying star. Taking it gently in his hand he let out a ragged breath and placed it at the tip of Bee's collar. Alarms were firing off in Bee's mind, every part of her brain was screaming for her to move, to push him away but her body was stiff, frozen in place by the binds and the chemicals flowing through her bloodstream. Slowly and Carefully The doctor pushed through the thin flesh covering her ribs, causing the woman beneath him to let out a silent scream, unable to do anything more. The Doctor's eyes blow wide, breathing ragged and desperate, he pulled his knife further through her body, flaying her open from neck to navel. In unimaginable agony, Bee let her eyes drift down to her frozen, disfigured body. Blood pooled beside her onto the faux leather of the doctor's table beneath her and, silently admiring his handy-work, The doctor let out a moan of pure bliss as he sunk one hand into the warmth of her open body and the other into the inside of his slacks, gently palming his growing erection. 

The Doctor continued to work, feeling every muscle, organ and bone he could get his hands on, all the while furiously pumping his cock. His eyes were as wide as saucers, bloodshot and harrowing, and were shooting around taking in every bit of the glorious spread that had presented itself before him. As the doctor worked Bee could feel herself slipping away, the crazed laughter and ragged breaths of the doctor slipping away, the horrible squelching of her organs sloshing in the pit of her horrid form and then white.

Then she was gone.

But the doctor still had use for her.

Spurred on by the added thrill of having his specimens life slip from through his fingers like sand he threw himself over the top of the cadaver, pushing together the two bloody sides of her flayed body and positioning himself at the slit. He let out one shaky breath and inserted his cock deep into the mess of blood and guts below him, damn near howling at the sensation. It was unmatched by anything he had ever experienced. The feeling of blood, the very force of life, curling itself around his member and spilling out and over his calloused hands. His eyes were crazed and his hands abandoned their posts in favour of picking up the cadavers organ and coiling them around his throbbing member, proceeding to fuck it with every last ounce of energy he had. As he reached his climax his body shuddered and fell and with one final haunting cry of pleasure The Doctor released himself into the cadaver below him, spraying thick spurts of cum deep into the inner-workings of his most favourite experiment. 

He lifted himself from the corpse, now soaked in blood and cum, and placed a gentle kiss the lips of his treasured specimen.

* * *

"You have a lovely home sir," An older womans voice rang sweet through a great dark living room, adorned with various taxidermies along with more macarbe specimens. "You have an absolutely breathtaking collection." She reached a slender hand up and took down a pair of eyes, preserved in liquid, off one of the shelves. Both eyes a deep, dazzling caramel...

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0n7jOSOz6kznyDaNE4inMH?si=-DZt4_8KRdaZtSik-RQvGw


End file.
